


Birthday  Boy

by Iwantutobehapppier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: Trying to make up for last years birthday celebrations you take Steve on a path down memory lane with some fun peppered in.





	Birthday  Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Steve’s Birthday! Also to celebrate by participating in @sherrybaby14 Happy Birthday Steve Flash Challenge. Much longer than a drabble but meh. Unedited so I could post it in time. I’ll go back and edit it. Probably, maybe, we’ll see. Enjoy! Reblogs, comments and asks always welcomed!

Steve scratched the back of his head in confusion. Didn’t Sam tell him you would be here waiting for him? Looking around the deserted Avengers Lobby you were nowhere to be seen. It was the day before the 4th of July and most departments within the building had closed early for the day leaving a rather empty lobby this afternoon. A frown fell over his face, maybe Sam got it wrong and you were waiting in the garage?

Just as he start to head for the garage one of the exterior doors busted open to show a bike courier running in with a flushed face. He clearly had been rushing. Steve raised an eyebrow, placing his hands in his slack pockets as the courier stopped in front of him and bent over trying to catch his breath.

“For you Mr. Rogers- uh Captain Rogers,” the courier panted out holding a slim envelope up towards Steve remaining bent over. Steve eyed the envelope questionably before taking it from the young man’s hand.

“Do you need some water kid?” Steve offers watching him stand up straight face still red.

“Oh no, no” The young man barely a teenager by the looks of it waves his hands in front of himself.

“I’ve got too many more deliveries to make.” He took in a deep breath and looked at Steve with a growing admiration. “Can’t believe I get to deliver to you though! The Captain America!” Steve couldn’t help the smile that pulled at one side of his mouth at the courier’s excitement.

“Thank you for getting this to me so promptly kid,” The courier nodded his head vigorously.

“Oh of course! 30 Minutes Delivery isn’t just a company name it’s the motto!” Steve nodded his head seeing the same logo on envelope also on his shirt. “I gotta go! Have a great 4th!” The kid started walking off but came to a stop.

“Oh Geeze!” He turned back around to Steve. “Happy early Birthday Captain!” He waved enthusiastically and then turned to jog back to his bike.

Steve shook his head smirking, the kid reminded him of Peter with his level of zest. Looking back at the envelope he saw it was addressed from you to him. What on earth where you up to he wondered.

Ripping the envelope open glitter exploded out and Steve groaned. He should have known you’d do something like this. He shook his hands looking down to see his button up shirt covered in glitter, the creases of his pants littered here and there and the floor below covered with the craft product as well. He swore he could hear you giggling in his head. You were going to be in trouble for this, he swore it.

Looking in the envelope he saw a card and pulled it out, a simple ‘Happy Birthday’ greeting on the front, he opens it to see your hand writing instructing him to dress casual and meet you at Coney Island Luna Park by 6 for pre-birthday fun. He smiled at all the hearts you drew on the inside of the card and the cheesy way you put both of your initials with a plus sign in the biggest heart you drew.

Steve would be lying if he didn’t say he was relieved it was just an evening at Coney Island. Last year you and Tony had thrown him a huge birthday party he was not comfortable at the entire night until it dwindled down to the core Avenger group. Though tomorrow being his birthday you could always have more up your sleeve. He sighs shaking out his shirts and pants, feeling only slightly guilty at the glittery mess he was leaving on the lobby floor. You couldn’t text him or call him about meeting there no, you and Sam clearly plotted together on this one.

Looking at his watch he shook his head at the slight time crunch you had caused for him. He’d need to get to south Brooklyn from upper Manhattan not to mention he would need to change clothes entirely given the glitter and needing a more casual outfit at your request. Heading back upstairs he smiled wondering if he had enough time to fling some of the glitter left in the envelope on Sam.

-

You pulled your hair behind your ears as the wind picked up behind as you stand in front of the Luna Park entrance. You were sure Steve would like this much better than last year. Still disappointed in yourself for giving into Tony’s idea of throwing Steve a big birthday party.

Really, you knew better after being an Avenger for 4 years and with Steve nearly 2 of them, at this point you should have known it was a bad idea. Sometimes Tony was too damn convincing. When Steve had seen all the people there you could instantly tell he was uncomfortable but he played the part of happy birthday boy well and it broke your heart a little for him to have to fake anything on his birthday. This year you were determined to get it right!

This idea of a Coney Island date before his actual birthday came after he told you about how much he and Bucky would waste money at Coney Island. All the dames Bucky brought and or picked up while there leaving Steve the constant third wheel. Even with being a third wheel Steve never sounded upset about the time spent there. You had so much more planned for him but that was for you to reveal later.

An uncontrollable smile took over your face watching Steve stroll up the side walk in a pulled down cap, jeans and a tight black shirt. You licked your lips eyeing the outline of his chest underneath the shirt, he never knew how to wear a loose fitting shirt, not that you minded. Steve’s arms wrap around you once in his reach and pull you to him tightly, in kind your hand slip around his neck playing with his hair at the nap of his neck.

“Hey doll,” you smile into his chest at the nickname. “Hey birthday boy,” you muffle back into his chest. He kisses your forehead before pulling away to appreciate the light blue sun dress you wore with wedges giving you a few extra inches.

“You enjoy your card?” A sly smile pulls at your lips watching his brow furrow at your antics. “Everything but the glitter.” You giggled exactly how he imagined you would at the site of him covered in glitter.

“Captain America not a fan of a little bit of glitter?” He rolled his eyes at your sweet tone.

“That was more than a little bit of glitter and you know it. You’re going to pay for that.” His tone was gruff and your eye lids dropped half way looking at him.

“You promise?” You lick your lips at the possibilities. He stars down at you but was caught off guard when someone pushes past him, suddenly making him aware of your public location.

“Later,” He winks at your pout.

“Let’s start the Birthday fun!” You took his large hand in yours pulling him towards the entrance of the park. He remains at your side, intertwining his fingers with yours you look up at him continuing to walk.

“I’m not going on the cyclone.” You laughed at the grimace Steve gave. “I can’t believe it’s still here.”

“Are you jealous something almost as old as you still this sturdy?” You faced forward, leading the both of you towards the Coney games, knowing Steve for the most part was not a fan of rides.

“Are you saying I’m not sturdy?” He sounds almost hurt at the insinuation.

“Oh you and I both know you’re a sturdy ride.” You wink at him enjoying the faint blush blooming on his cheeks.

Steve handed you would be the tenth stuffed animal he had won for you. You had warned him to tone down his strength else he’d draw attention to him but he ignored your warning.

“I could never win these back in the day,” he confesses with a small frown as he hands you the giant stuffed bear in-between your already full hands. “I was too weak back then and I always wanted to be the guy with the gal who had all the prizes because her man could win them.”

“Oh Steve,” Your heart ached and warm all at once at his words. “I would love for you to get me all the prizes but I’m running out of room to hold them.”

Steve laughs titling his head back noticing your head almost covered by the prizes. Why did they all have to be giant stuff animals? As the two of you made your way to the next booths where he could win you something you started giving the current prizes to children passing by.

When Steve saw what you were doing he smiled until the corner of his eyes crinkled, overwhelmed at how generous you were being. It was one of his favorite things about you, never took more than you needed and sometimes even less than what you needed. The latter being something he would scold you for from time to time. You look up at him as the little girl you had just given the last prize to excitedly shows off the bear to her parents.

“Oh,” You seem suddenly unsure of your actions. “I’m sorry Steve I know you were winning those for me but it was just so much and I thought kids would probably enjoy–” He pulls you to him and kisses your lips gently, ceasing your rambling.

“It’s perfect,” he spoke pulling his lips from yours staring into your eyes. “Come on doll, I want to win you everything I can so you can give it away.” You sigh in relief following him to the next booth.

“Get me all of them Steve!” You cheered him on.

After winning you several more prizes that seemed to all be some type of stuffed toy you had given them all away except for one. Smiling down at the Captain America plush you couldn’t help but hug the toy to you as the two of you stood in line at a food truck.

“Hm, never thought I’d be jealous of myself,” Steve muttered dipping his head down towards the toy’s head pushed between your breasts. You pull the toy down but Steve caught your arm shaking his head.

“No no, I like it there.” He winked down at you before walking up to the truck window and began ordering for the both of you. Flabbergasted at his comment you stood behind him silently.

You couldn’t stop yourself as you dug into the truck food with vigor sitting on a picnic table across from Steve, smiling whenever your eyes would meet. Steve’s brow furrowed looking around the park noticing all the remaining attractions, a few booths, some machines, and attractions though definitely updated it all had a strange sense of nostalgia. The thoughts of Bucky and times long ago were prevalent, like a shadow around each corner as the sun began to set.

“Hey,” you recognized the bleak look falling over his face. “Come back to me.” You whispered, grasping his hand resting on the table across you. His head jerked to you, eyes clearing and a soft smile played at his lips.

“I’m here,” He smirked at the sauce dripping down your using his other hand he wipes the sauce away with his thumb and without missing a beat you turn to his thumb pulling it into your mouth. Sucking the mess from his thumb his eyes leveled with you, his lips curled up into a predatory smile as you graze your teeth along his retreating thumb.

“Naughty girl,” His voice a bit deeper than normal, with a sly smile you wink at him. “Maybe I didn’t want to waste of the delicious food?” He shifts in his seat and you could just imagine the hardening cock in his jeans. It was definitely time for your next part of the birthday celebration.

Without a further word you took both of your trash to dispose of it then grabbing you plush Captain America and the pulling the real one by the hand on to the next adventure. He called out your name inquiring where you were leading him but you didn’t respond the entire time. You finally stopped in front of an arch way displaying ‘Wonder Wheel’ in large letters with a giant Ferris wheel behind it.

“Another artifact like you,” your words held mirth as you stuck your tongue out the side of your mouth looking up at Steve. His eyes widen starring up at the Ferris wheel he rode growing up in Brooklyn.

“Wow,” He looked down when you pulled him further into the line. “Uh, I don’t know about this doll. It’s so old you know and it goes up real high.”

“I promise it’s just as sturdy as you,” Steve ran his tongue over his bottom teeth leaning back on his feet he looked down at you. “Not to mention who beautiful the night sky is going to be facing the ocean!”

“Doll,” his voice laced with growing anxiety.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve jumped out of planes without a parachute so what danger could there be in a Ferris wheel?”

“I have a shield to help with landing,” He looked less and less happy about the idea as the line shortened.

“You’ve got your shield!” You pulled on the shield sewed to the plush Captain America doll; Steve gave you a small smile and sighed in defeat. Happy at persuading him you lean up on your tip toes and wrap a hand around the back of his neck pulling him down towards you. Pushing your body flush against his you press your lips gently against the skin below his ear causing him to shudder and wrap an arm around your waist.

“I promise I will make it worth your while.” You whisper softly into his ear before nipping at his ear lobe and leaning back on your feet letting go of him. His arm loosens around you at the bite but tightens once more looking down at you in curiosity.

“Next.” You peel yourself from his grip and turn towards the Ferris wheel attendant who called for the two of you. Handing him tickets from your purse you had purchased before Steve had met you at the park.

Steve frowned adjusting his pants to make room for the arousal your behavior had caused. His brows lifted up watching you mutter something he couldn’t hear to the attendant and barely catching the sight of the $100 bill you slip into their hand.

Smiling brightly back at Steve you grip his hand pulling him to the large outer Ferris wheel carriage another attendant was opening for the both of you. Steve helped you into the box and following afterwards.

There were two bench one on each side of the Ferris Wheel, you sat on the one facing outward and patting for Steve to join you. He did but not without cringing the teetering of the box at weight change.

“What was that about back there?” He inquires pulling you to his side an arm draped over your shoulder. Shrug at him and let out a small ‘meep’ when the Ferris wheel started to move slowly. In reaction Steve pulls you closer to him your hand rested on his lap instead of being squeezed between the two of you.

Once you felt the two of you were at least half way up your hand began to wander towards his inner thigh, gently kneading him there, his eyes cut down to you but you smile at him innocently. He wasn’t fooled though. You began to lazily trail your hand up and down his thigh, purposely letting the tips of your fingers barely touch his growing erection.

“Doll,” his tone full of warning but you ignore him. Instead you pull your legs under you sitting on them the movement swaying the booth a little. You kiss him softy at first, trailing your hand up and down his thigh again.

Steve didn’t take kindly to you ignoring him; he threading his fingers in your hair and pulls your head back gently. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Taking care of my birthday man?” You bite your bottom lip and Steve’s eyes narrow on your lips.

“No one can see, unless you want them to.” A deep red blush covers his cheeks as he mutters a “No.”

You curled your fingers around his clothed hard cock, he curses under his breath looking down at your hand then back at your face. He pushes your lips back to his he was rough though, nipping at your lower lip you gasp and his tongue invades your mouth. In response you unbutton and unzip his pants your hand slipping into the slit of his boxer briefs. He groaned against your mouth as you wrap your fingers around his warm cock tugging at it gently through the slit exposing him to the air.

You looked down at his cock and whimpered, it was so flushed and throbbing in your hand. You tighten your grip and Steve jerked your hair making you look at him.

“Taste it,” he encourages you, pushing your head down. You oblige leaning down your ass lifting in the air as you held his thigh with one hand, the other resting against his hard chest. You gently lick the tip and smile when his cock jerks at the touch.

Unable to resist any longer you wrap your lips around the head and began to swirl your tongue along the head. Steve threw his head back, a faint thud against the window, he lets out a groan.

“Just like that,” he mutters under his breath as you took him deeper.

His hand trails from your hair down your back and pulls your dress up revealing your lace underwear. Oh he was definitely going to rip those off later. He grips one of your exposed ass cheeks then gives it a heavy slap. The force of his slap causes you to take his cock further down your throat with a moan. Wiggling your butt he smirks at the show slapping the opposite cheek, in return you took the rest of him down your throat, feeling his soft blonde pubes.

“Shit,” he gasps out unable to stop the way his hips jerk up when you pull up stopping half way to go back down. Purposely swallowing around him, your tongue rolling around any part of him you could touch. Trailing your free hand up his thigh you cupped his balls still within his boxer briefs.

His breath falters. “Doll,” he whimpers when you pull your head up and went right back down in quick sessions. “Please,” he jerks his hips up shoving himself into your receding mouth. With his other hand he grips your head and holds you down. You moan around his cock, feeling liquid pool between your legs.

You loved it when he used your mouth, hell when he just used you.

He pulls you completely off his cock, pulling your head back to bend your back at an almost painful angle. His eyes were nearly all black when he pressed his mouth to yours, spittle glistening on your lips. His tongue trailed along your tongue groaning into you at the taste of himself. With his grip still in your hair he pulls your head back looking you in the eyes.

“Who’s mouth is this?” His voice gravel from his arousal. You whimper at his words shifting your hips together. He smacks your ass harder than before and you swore the sound echoes outside the Ferris wheel booth.

“Who’s” he pulls your head down, your mouth barely touching the bright red pulsing head of his cock, “is it?”

“Yours Captain,” he groans and shoving his cock all the way down your throat, gasping as you gagged on him at the sudden intrusion. He pulls your head up quickly and pushes back down just as quick.

“Yeah it’s mine” he mutters moving your head up and down on him gripping your ass with his other hand.

“It’s mine to use and abuse.” He grunted when your throat constricts around him causing him to hold you down at his base.

“You deserve to be used too,” He pulled you up just enough so you could catch your breath only to push you back down. “Getting me on this old Ferris wheel with such ill intent.”

Pulling your head back one more time he admired the drool trailing own your swollen lips, a groan pulled from his mouth when you licked your lips clean.

“Such a filthy thing,” He kissed you roughly before shoving you back down on his cock barely giving you a chance to breath as he started pushing himself up into your mouth. Tears started to pool at the corner of your eyes in response to the random gagging, but you wouldn’t let him stop, even if he could at this point.

“I’m gonna cum,” he groans out, his hips stilled as he started to move your head again on his cock. It was only a few moments later he held your mouth at his base; hips jerking you felt warm shots roll down your throat. Swallowing everything he had you slowly pull your head up when his grip releases.

He was still panting, coming down from the feelings you sent through his body. Smiling at him you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. Reaching behind you pulled a handkerchief out of your purse; one he had given you so very 1930’s of him.

His whole body jerked when you began clean up his lap the sensation being too much, his eyes widen at your actions.

“Doll you shouldn’t be doing that–” He protests and went to still your arm but you swatted him away his post-orgasm euphoria letting him be bested.

“It’s your birthday,” You countered continuing with your task.

“Yeah but…” his voice trailed off as you finish and put the handkerchief in your purse and slip his softening cock back into his boxer briefs. Steve swatted your hands away to button and zip his pants up. You went to retort about you taking care of him but he stopped you before you could start.

“Hush we’re almost on the beach side,” At his words you turned around seeing the bright stars above the ocean. The city was way to light polluted to be able to see any stars but facing out towards the ocean you could actually see some.

Steve pulled you into his lap both of you staring at the night sky as the booth descended.

-

“Where are you taking me now?” Steve grumbles beside you, he was getting tired of walking around with so many people around and it was getting late. You pat his arm wrapped around you as you pull your cellphone out smiling brightly at the text you got.

“Who is that?” Steve felt a surge of envy of your attention being diverted from him.

“Remember me saying my friend that’s got a place in Brooklyn near where your mom’s was… Well she tends to be out of town around this time of year.”

“Yeah,” Steve trailed not sure he understood what this had to do with anything.

“Well she said we could crash at her place for the holiday weekend.” You smiled up at him.

“This way it can just be us, she’s got a nice 3 story walk-up across from Prospect Park.” Steve whistled at the location.

“Those aren’t cheap places doll,” You nudged him with your shoulder as he led the two of you out of the park. “Oh hush, it doesn’t matter. It’s ours for the night or weekend if we want!”

Steve nodded his head, staying in Brooklyn with his girl for his birthday sounded fantastic. No giant parties, no one knocking on their door interrupting their solitude. Just the two of them.

“She said the fridge has minimal essentials so if we want more food for the weekend we’ll need to get it.” Steve shrugged at your comment though slightly elated at the idea of doing something as domestic as grocery shopping with you.

“Well let’s head there. Figure we’d take my bike?” Steve question rhetorical, he knew you never drove. “Yeah just don’t go too fast.” Steve chuckled at your concern.

“I’d never let anything happen to you doll,” he kissed you before leading you to his bike.

The place wasn’t too far but far enough that Steve was able to admire sights of the Brooklyn he once knew merging with the 21st century. He pulled up to the walk-up and realized he could remember when they built these houses; he was barely 10 when they were finished. Shaking his head he trailed behind you as you entered a code into the deadlock keypad to the house.

Once the two of you shuffled inside he could make out familiar duffel bags on the couch in the living room. The both of you pulling your shoes off and setting them on a shoe rack next to the front door.

“Doll,” he dragged the l’s out inspecting the duffel bags closer.

You suddenly felt guilty for some reason, as if you had tricked him. “Yes Steve?” You tried to sound sweet as possible.

“What are our bags doing here?” You toed your foot into the hardwood floor pulling your arms behind your back.

“Tony may have helped a little in getting bags I had packed here so we could stay for however long we wanted.” Steve smiled at you pulling you into his embrace.

“And here I thought I’d just get to see you naked the whole time.” You pulled his ball cap off and threaded your fingers through his hair.

“I mean I could,” you gave him a licentious smile. He groans as if imagining you naked already.

“Yeah you should,” he leans down to kiss you but you slip out of his hands. His brow furrowed in confusion. You pointed to the bags which he quickly picked up and then crooked your finger at him. He followed you without a word as you made your way to the guest room.

Once he was in the room he sat the bags down and threw you on the bed only to pull his pants off before he pounced on you as you bounced on the mattress giggling.

“About that naked thing,” He wiggled his eye brows at you causing the giggles to continue. He silenced you gently kissing your lips then the corners of your mouth, trailing down your chin to your neck where he began to nibble on the skin.

You cooed, your hands wrapping around his waist pulling his shirt up so you could grip his muscular back. He grinned against your neck and sat up, wedging his hips between your spread legs. He quickly pulled his shirt up and over his head followed by your dress. He let out a pleased groan, his hands starting at your waist trailing up your stomach kneading your skin as he reached below your bra.

One hand slips underneath you unhooking the bra with finesse that took years to obtain, the other hand tossing the bra somewhere in the room. You grip at the waist band of his underwear whimpering when you push your hips up against his hard cock, the friction setting your skin on fire. Steve groaned, his hands falling on the bed at your sides holding himself up as he bears down on you. 

You lean up nipping at his ear lobe and kissing your way up his chin to his lips. Gently pressing against him and you were met with his never ending intensity. Tongues fighting for dominance as his hands take yours from his waist and hold them at your side pushing you back down into the mattress with one hand.

Pulling your hands above your head he holds them with one hand bruising strength and began to rub his cloth covered cock against your slick pussy. The juices soaking into his boxer briefs, he groans putting his chin to his chest looking down at your soaked panties. He licks his lips looking back at your face; a soft whimper passes your lips at that predatory look.

“You gonna let me fill you huh?” You felt your lower abdomen quiver at his words thick with his Brooklyn accent when he lost himself in his lust.

“Yeah you want it,” he muttered letting go of your waist slipping into your underwear to rub your clit with his thumb. You arched your back up crying out hands jerking against his hold but when he applied pressure you stilled.

“Please,” You half gasped out at his attention, his pressure light and slow almost torturous.

“Please what?” He smirked down at you.

“I want to cum, please.”

“You’re gonna have to do better than that.” He began to increase the pressure of his thumb

“Please Captain make me cum,” you began to rotate your hips. “I want to cum, I want your cum.” Steve groaned and increased his pressure on your clit, letting go of your wrists to rip your underwear off with minimal effort and shoves two fingers into your slick heat pressing his palm against your clit.

You nearly screamed out, the sensation too much as he began a brutal pace. Your head began to toss back and forth on the bed his attentions sending rippling pleasure up and down your body.

“You want to cum?” He taunted, leaning over you. You nodded your head not able to say yes as you moaned louder, a tightening feeling spreading in your lower abdomen.

“Not yet,” he pulls his hands away from you and you sob out loud, your legs flailing in anger at his denial. Without another word he grips your throat and you still, your legs resting over his thighs.

“Such a good little slut,” he praised and you couldn’t help the feeling of pride that washed over you at his words.

“You’re gonna be good for me right?” You muttered a yes.

“Gonna take my cock, gonna let me fill you up? Be such a good doll for me right?” You felt your head fog with lust at his words.

“Yes Captain,” You whimper out pushing your pelvis down on his.

“I love it when you call me that.” He growled out.

Steve spurred into action; pulling down his boxer briefs until completely off. Pushing your thighs wide apart he gripped the base of his cock, trailing the head up and down your slit enjoying the way his precum and your juices made the head glisten. He shifted up to standing on his knees pulling your waist with him your lower half up in the air. The height different bending you at the neck.

“Tell me if it’s too much okay?” You nodded meekly as you whimper feeling the head of his cock press into you.

When he thrusts himself into you regardless of your arousal and preparation there was that delicious burn of stretching. You both cry out, your hands gripping at the air as he holds your hips still with both hands. “What’s wrong baby girl?” he taunted.

“So full,” you gasped out, trying to rotate your hips but his grip was too firm. He tutted your attempts as he slowly pulled himself out then slammed back in causing you to cry out again as your body went limp with pleasure. He chuckled at your cries and set a punishing pace.

“Who do you belong to?” He grunts out between closed teeth, his brow furrow.

“You,” Voice hoarse from the over use and bent neck.

“Who?” A hand lets go of your waist and two fingers begin to run circles around and gently pinch your clit. You feel the deliria of pleasure start to settle in, almost missing his question.

“I belong to you Steve,” he stilled “Captain” You all but gasp out, he leans over your prone body peppering kisses on any skin he can reach, continuing his assault on your over worked slick pussy.

He groans pulling you from him only to flip you onto your stomach as if you were light as air. He sat back on his heels pulling your waist over his lap. Your legs wrapped behind him on reflex, hands stretched out on the bed in front of you, his cock slowly pushing back into you.

“You drive me crazy,” he mutters out, a hand on your lower back guiding your ass back and forth on him. You faintly hear him growling his eyes entranced at the sight of his cock slipping in and out of your sopping wet pussy.

Your eyes shut tightly the sensation of his slow intrusion sending shocks up and down your body settling into the tightening of your lower abdomen. Steve hand snakes down below you, rubbing your clit quickly to offset his leisure pace. You arch your back down with a sob, the sensation too much you shutter around him losing yourself to the release of pleasure.

He grunts feeling you spasm around him setting his pace back up in tempo, pounding into you with strength that would certainly leave bruises. “Cum in me,” You coo, your body jerking against the bed at his thrusting. He nearly howls at the words his body seizing up, his pelvis flush to your ass cheeks filling you at your request.

It took a while before either of you caught your breaths enough to move. He pulls his semi hard cock out of you. You couldn’t control the way your hips push back, primal need to always feel him. He would have normally chuckled at your actions but he’s mesmerized by his cum leaking out of your bright red pussy.

“Oh no no,” his finger push the dripping cum back in, you releasing soft whimper from your lips at the feel of his fingers pushing on the overworked flesh.

He twisted his hand pushing his palm against your clit, his fingers still inside of you keeping his cum inside as he began to rub his palm against your clit causing your back to arch back down again a deep moan pulling from your lips. He placed his other hand on the back of your neck sending you down the path to orgasmic bliss once again.

-

Steve felt consciousness slowly start to filter in as the morning sun began to shine in the room; he reached over for you but frowned when he found nothing but crumpled sheets. Opening his eyes he slowly sat up, his senses returning after a late night of his favorite activity. Smelling bacon he licked his lips standing up with a stretch.

He spotted across the room that you had set out his favorite sweat pants on a reading chair. Deciding it was time to find you he worked towards getting pants on so he could hunt you and the bacon down.

You danced naked underneath the apron to a song stuck in your head. Your hair up in a messy bun as it was unsalvageable to be down anymore after last night. You felt your thighs clench at the thought of everything the two of you did. Returning you focus to cooking you flipped over the bacon wondering when the birthday boy would wake up.

Strong muscular arms looped around the front of your waist, the other cupped a breast gently pulling you back into warm uncovered chest.

“What are you wearing or rather aren’t wearing,” he rough scratch in his voice made you push your thighs together once more.

“You asked for naked the whole time.” You remind him, pushing the bacon with your spatula. He hummed in appreciation, rutting his morning erection against your back side.

“So I did,”The hand on you breast snaking in the valley between your breast to gently wrap around your throat pulling you head to the side he began to kiss along your neck.

He pulls his sweat pants down enough to pull his cock out. He dips his hips low to be able to rub his cock between your ass cheeks chuckling as you wiggle against him.

“Steve…” A soft gasp escapes your lips while you throw a hand behind you reaching up to grip the nape of his neck. “The bacon.”

“You can still finish the bacon don’t worry.” His hands wrap around your waist lifting you up just enough to nudge the head of his cock between your wet lips. When your body betrayed you jerking at the slight pain on over used flesh, he pulls away but your feet hook around his calf anchoring yourself.

“No I want it,”

“Doll” His voice full of concern.

“I like it when it hurts,” Your confession earning a groan from Steve against the back of your neck, “You’re gonna be the death of me.” Sliding you down until you were at the root he gently bit your neck moving one arm to warp around your lower abdomen keeping you tight against him.

You are panting head thrown back as you try to focus on anything but the searing feeling of him so deeply inside you once again.

“Don’t forget about the bacon.” Steve murmurs against your neck before he starts to draw patterns on your skin with his tongue, you shake your head looking down at the close to burning bacon.

Quickly you take it out of the pan, leaning just slightly over to pull new bacon into the pan, a whimper pushing past your lips at the shift of him inside you at the movement. Steve flexes his hips panting against your neck. Your head feels fuzzy trying to focus almost impossible with him sitting so deep in you. The telling tightening and need for release growing with each second he stayed within you.

“Finish our breakfast doll,” His voice barely above a whisper giving away that this was driving him just as crazy.

Once the bacon was finished you turn the burner off and barely have a chance to put the last of the bacon on the plate before Steve turns the both you around pushing your chest down on the marble kitchen island. He swirls his pelvis groaning out between ragged breaths.

“It’s almost unbearable to be surrounded by your tight pussy and not do anything,” He smacks your ass causing you to clench around him with a soft cry. That is what sets him off. He rears his hips back nearly completely out of you and slams right back into you with so much force you’d certainly have a bruise later along your thighs from the island marble.

He began pounding away into you with abandon, groaning out your name intermittently like a mantra. The sensations were too much for your overworked body, crying out his name you spasm around him. Steve’s steady pace became jerky his fingers pressing tightly into your flesh as he filled you once more, his forehead dropping to your shoulder gently biting at your sweaty flesh riding out his orgasm.

Laying the side of your face on the cool marble you try to cool yourself down as hot puffs of air escaping your lips with Steve panting into your skin.

“Happy Birthday Steve.” You can feel his lips upturn against you neck. “Best one yet and the days not even over.” Barely a mumble against your skin.


End file.
